


情人爬窗，丈夫走门

by BettyMo



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMo/pseuds/BettyMo
Summary: Peter的丈夫Harry和蜘蛛侠婚外情的故事
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	情人爬窗，丈夫走门

**Author's Note:**

> *背景：漫画神奇蜘蛛侠V4，玩玩小帕总  
> *分级：NC17  
> *预警：伪出轨（但其实也是出轨？对不起，Peter Harry 蜘蛛侠三角恋的梗我真的百玩不腻）

Peter不知道什么时候起他和Harry之间的关系就变得迷乱不清。蜘蛛侠的双重身份是一个原因，但归根结底可能还是他应对亲密关系的贫瘠能力。奇怪，章鱼博士留下的那堆玛雅文字一样的项目文件，他都能花上几个晚上来读懂；但问题变成人际交往，他怕是这辈子都解决不了。  
一开始是挺简单的，最好的朋友，情同手足，同过窗也同过居。后来，绿魔来了，将他们平静的生活撕扯出一道又一道的裂口。绿色面具下的脸，从Harry的父亲Norman变成Harry，又从Harry变回Norman。  
当一切纷乱好不容易画上了休止符，Peter以为他和Harry又变回了大学肩并肩的挚友，但Harry又意外地将他们的关系引向了一个新方向。  
那是一个平常的周末，难得闲下来的他去探望Harry的孩子。趁孩子们欢呼着冲向厨房去吃刚出炉的蛋糕时，Harry突然问了他一个问题：“Pete，你只想做Normie的教父吗？你有没有考虑过让他们叫你……爸爸？”  
古怪隐晦的问题，换做是别人可能一时半反应不出它深层的含义。但Peter立刻就明白了，对人情世故懵懵懂懂的他居然立刻就明白了。并不是因为他们之间到了心有灵犀的地步，而是Peter也曾那么的想过。  
这个想法被他有意无意地按压在潜意识里，如同一颗深埋在地底的种子。现在Harry给了这颗种子一点甘露，它就破土而出。  
于是他朝Harry伸出了手。  
他们成为了恋人，却不像是恋人。除了偶尔的亲吻，他们与往日作为朋友的时候并没什么不同。一个不会当CEO却被迫当CEO的超级英雄，一个因为前者不会当CEO而奔忙在公司繁杂事务里的COO，连个像样的约会都少之又少，做爱更是屈指可数。  
“我的天，你们居然在一起一个月了？”一个月后，无意中得知这个消息的MJ惊呼道，“但你们看上去和以前并没什么不同。”  
真的是没有恋爱感的恋爱，但似乎也不错，细水长流。至少Peter是那么想。他搬进了Harry的公寓，又一次过上了同居的生活。不过这次他们睡到了同一张床上，每天听着对方稳重平和的呼吸声入睡。  
即便是这样，也并没有让他们的性生活比以前丰富。Peter总是回来得很晚，他常常在另一个身份上过分投入而忘记了时间。等他回到家，趴在沙发上等他的Harry很可能已经困得睡着了。  
唯一的一次例外是在和一个投资方开会后的晚上，什么投资方什么会议Peter也记不清了，他向来搞不太懂这些。开完会后他就像一株脱水的干草，那些密密麻麻的分析表韦恩图都要把他的大脑榨干了。他立刻躲进办公室，换上蜘蛛侠的制服——这早已成了他放松自己的方式。  
等他再次回到巴克斯特大厦时，已是凌晨两点，纽约白日里的热闹喧哗此时都沉寂入安详的夜色。他熟练地从秘密通道走向他的办公室，然后就见到了里面的Harry。棕红发的男人刚关上了电脑，疲惫地从靠背椅上起身。四目相对，而Peter身上仍然是蜘蛛侠的制服。  
Peter和Harry是爱人，但蜘蛛侠和Harry之间……略微复杂。  
“嗨Harry，”Peter尴尬地挥挥手，“怎么那么晚你还在？”  
Harry耸肩：“如果我们的老板靠谱一点就不会了，我也不想加班。”  
Peter更尴尬了。谢天谢地，他还有个可以蒙面的面罩，Harry并不会看到他尴尬的表情，也不会知道他的老板此时就在他眼前。  
他感到有些内疚。是的，要不是他三番四次推脱掉总裁的责任，Harry也不至于这个点还在这孳孳不息。他应该躺在他们公寓那张舒适的大床上，给他两个可爱的孩子一个晚安电话。绝不应该是在这里，面对一张古板枯燥的办公桌，及文件上冷冰冰的数字。  
“不如我们一起吃点宵夜？”Peter提出这么一个建议来消缓他的内疚感，“冰箱里有酒有汽水，还有薯片。Peter说过你喜欢吃薯片。”  
Harry拒绝得很干脆：“我们关系还没好到要一起吃宵夜。”  
最后Peter还是半拉半扯地把Harry带去了茶水间。他打开了冰箱，取出了薯片和两罐可乐。身后的Harry却突然说：“不要可乐，改成红酒。”  
Peter惊讶地睁大眼。既要处理如山的公司事务又要带孩子的Harry，现在几乎滴酒不沾。除了必要的饭局晚宴，他对酒精看都不看一眼。  
“红酒。”Harry又重复了一次，“就那瓶拉菲吧。”  
Peter依言开了一瓶拉菲，并从旁边的柜子里取出一个玻璃酒壶和两个高脚杯。而Harry根本没耐心等他慢条斯理的动作，干脆利落地直接夺过拉菲，将深红色的液体倒入两个酒杯中。  
“没必要拿酒壶那么讲究。”Harry边说边自己先灌了一杯。  
被嫌弃的酒壶又被放回了柜子。两个人你一杯我一杯地喝了起来，不一会儿酒瓶空了一大半。实际上Harry喝得更多些，当Peter还没从第一杯中缓过劲，Harry已经在干第三杯了。  
“喝那么多不好，”Peter忧虑地说，“剩下的我们可以下次喝。”  
酒精作用下Harry灰蓝色的眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾，望向Peter的眼神飘忽不定、似笑非笑：“我可一点都不希望有下次，”他把“不”的音节拉得如四分音符一样长，“我只是最近太累了，想喝上一口而已。”  
Peter刚想提醒他，他现在喝的可不只是“一口”，就马上被Harry的絮絮叨叨把话逼回了喉咙。Harry开始抱怨他的Normie又在学校闯祸了，抱怨公司的新项目被投资方挑了不知多少刺，抱怨他的老板兼男朋友总是莫名消失不见……听得Peter脸一红，惭愧地把屁股往Harry旁又挪了挪，轻拍这个焦躁烦闷的朋友的肩膀，道出几句其实安慰作用并不大的话：“Peter很爱你，这一切都会过去的。”  
Peter没有意识到那时他们靠得是多么近，等他意识到的时候，他们的唇已经吻到了一起。  
是谁先吻的？他们也不知道。空气里是陈年佳酿的味道，男性荷尔蒙不由自主就开始分泌。大概这就是所谓喝酒误事。  
他们过去吻过很多次，当Peter仅是Peter而非蜘蛛侠的时候，每一个吻都像棉花糖般软腻甜蜜。但他从未试过以蜘蛛侠的身份与Harry有过多的身体接触。这个吻如同一瓶烈酒，比他们刚刚喝的那瓶拉菲烈多了，伏特加还差不多。Harry的舌像蛇般钻进他的口中，扫过上下两排皓齿，与他的舌尖来回交缠。  
吻得他们几乎缺氧，这一定是一条毒蛇。三分毒性带出七分人欲，理智被生物原始本能所淹没。Harry的身体缓缓向前倾斜，半扶着Peter的腰将他压倒在沙发上。他们之间的距离可以说是没有距离，夹杂酒气的呼吸痒着对方通红的脸，胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳声抨击在一起。况且、况且，Peter明显地感受到，Harry的下体正抵在他的小腹位置，半勃，也可能是完全。  
他自己也硬了。  
危险的征兆，下一步就要准备迈向酒后乱性了。  
但Harry没有那么做。他的手在准备扒下Peter的制服时停了下来。  
如果Peter不是尚未从那个吻中回过神，他就会留意到Harry眼里一闪而过的黯然。  
“抱歉……”Harry坐起身，理了理皱在一块的衬衫，“我不能，我们不能这样。”  
“嗯……”Peter也清醒过来了，“是的，你是……Pete的男朋友。我们……不能这么做。”  
Harry静静地看仍仰卧在沙发上的Peter，或者说蜘蛛侠更为准确。良久，他说：“不仅仅是男朋友了，我要向他求婚了，就明天。”  
Peter诧然。但Harry脸上过于严肃认真的表情在告诉他，他并没有在开玩笑。

那晚Peter没有睡好。对于Harry唐突的求婚意向，他并没有想明白。这一切来得太快了。他们在一起不过几个月，约会和做爱的次数加起来还没大学时辅导Harry学习的次数多。Peter根本不觉得自己是一个合格的恋人，有什么资格去谈婚论嫁。但转念一想，结婚的意义不过是多一个可靠的承诺让他们的爱延续下去。他们也认识了快十年，一同经历了将近十年的风风雨雨。他也确实希望能和Harry再携手走过很多个十年。  
“我愿意。”他在心里悄悄地说，嘴角不禁上扬。  
他忍不住幻想Harry会怎样跟他求婚。是趁他早晨睡眼惺忪时在他耳边呢喃“跟我结婚吧Pete”，还是在公司的新闻发布会上突然单膝下跪。后者太招摇了还是作罢，他一点都不擅长应对那些闪光灯和话筒。倒不如共进晚餐时在香槟里发现一枚漂亮精致的戒指……虽然他们很少共进晚餐。  
但一天下来都过得很平常。Harry一如既往地起床去上班，一如既往地在办公室里敲打键盘，一如既往地和董事们开会，一如既往地准备下班后去接孩子回家……Peter都快怀疑Harry昨天那句话可能真的只是一时兴起的醉言，而他居然傻傻地相信了，并为了等那一刻一天都没有去巡逻。  
“你今晚几点回到家？”临走前Harry问。  
Peter又燃起了一丝微渺的希望。“七点吧。”他犹豫了下回答。  
Harry摇了摇头：“这个时间可信度太低了。”  
“最近要跟的项目比较多……”  
“是吗？但大家都说十次去你办公室九次是空的，”Harry说，“剩下一次坐在里面的是我，你究竟去哪了，Pete？”  
“唔……”Peter语塞。  
“算了，”Harry叹息，将公文包放在办公桌上，“你从大学就是这样了，我习惯了。”  
“对不起……”  
“别说对不起，”Harry绕到了办公桌后，俯身轻轻勾起Peter的下巴，“既然你现在在这，那我们……”  
他没有说下去了，言语在亲吻面前都失去了必要。  
这个吻就温柔多了，是Harry一贯的亲吻风格。深情款款，不具侵略性却含占有欲。像是海潮，当Peter以为要结束时，下一波浪潮就推前而上。  
Harry一边吻一边卸下自己的皮带，随意地扔掷在地上，金属扣掉落时敲出清脆的声响。Peter意识到了他要做什么，涨红了脸：“Harry，这是办公室。”  
“得了吧，你可没来这里办公多少次。”  
“不，我是说……”Peter呼吸困难，“这里周围都是玻璃窗……而且不是单面玻璃……”  
“有谁会无聊抬头去看三十多层的房间内发生了什么？”Harry戏谑地笑了笑，“除了你的保镖可能会经过？”  
话是那么说，但他还是将办公转椅转了一个方向，高大的椅背背对着窗外林立的楼群。除非有人别有用心用些高清的先进摄像头找角度拍摄，否则不会有人看到帕克工业的CEO进入情欲中潮红的脸。  
“Pete，我们很久没有做过了。”Harry居高临下地看缩在转移里的男人，语气却软了下来。  
这是事实。Peter想起昨天的临界越轨，确实，他已经不记得他们上次做情爱之事是什么时候。  
他仰起头，咬住Harry的裤链往下拽，再咬下内裤。挺立的男性器官弹了出来，熟悉的尺寸，连上面隐隐的血筋都是熟悉的。Harry轻轻用手扶了下Peter的后脑，Peter就心领神会地凑前含住了它。  
他永远无法拒绝Harry。  
其实Peter的口活并不好，所以他们很快就进入了下一个阶段。Harry帮Peter脱下西裤，将他两条修长白皙的腿架在转椅的两边扶手上。Peter的阴茎在中间孤零零地立起，整个人呈现一个完全敞开的状态。  
本来就容易害羞的CEO，此时的脸更是红得要烧起来。  
“我爱你。”Harry低头亲了一下小Peter的前端，也是烫热的。  
Harry从抽屉里取出润滑剂，挤出一点在手上。Peter从来不知道自己的办公室里竟然有这种东西：“你难道想在这里这么做很久了？”  
他没有得到回答，取而代之的是又一个吻，将他的问题吻了回去。  
再然后体下被插入了一根手指。  
两根。  
三根。  
手指退了出去，换成男性的生殖器官。  
他的双臂死死圈着Harry的脖颈，几乎把Harry的衬衫扯破。他看不见Harry的脸，视线里是头顶灰白的天花板。起初他还能辨认出每一块天花板之间的间隔，后来它们慢慢模糊在一起，隔着层层浓雾。  
等到他射出来的时候，他无力地松开Harry，软软地向后一仰。这时他注意到，Harry竟然没有在看他，而是望向他身后落地窗外的高楼大厦。  
似乎是在等待着什么。  
“Harry……”他低声问，“你在看什么？”  
Harry回过了神，歉意地笑了笑：“我在想……我在想你愿意做我的丈夫吗？”  
Peter还是怔住了。  
“我们结婚吧，Pete。”他从公文包里取出一枚戒指，银色的光泽像是星星。

三个月后，他们的婚礼在纽约郊外低调地举行，收到邀请的宾客不过数十人。平时受到太多的媒体和公共视线的侵扰，他们都希望人生最重要的这一刻能只属于他们自己。  
这对于Harry来说是可能的。但对于Peter就不同了，从他选择成为纽约的希望灯塔开始，他的时间就不再完全受他掌控。  
意外的轰炸，意外的袭击，反派可不会因为今天有人结婚而放弃闹腾。Peter望到远处燃起的火光和烟云，条件反射般立即换上了制服，匆忙赶去。  
这是他的第一个错误。他总是会忘记，纽约并不只有他一个超级英雄。  
第二个错误，是他总会错误预估自己解决问题的时间。他以为自己只是离开了不到一个小时，实际上已经过去了三个小时。  
这就引出了他的第三个错误。他爬进在酒店预订的房间，想换回西装回到婚庆晚宴中，殊不知晚宴早已结束。  
毫不知情的他还在陌生的房间里摸索着灯的开关，但有人比他先按了下去，“啪”的一声，柔和的黄光填充了黑暗。  
Harry倚在门槛旁，两边的脸颊是醉酒后才会有的深红色。他蹙紧眉，望着不请自来的蜘蛛侠甚是不悦：“你来这干什么？”  
平日满嘴笑话的友好邻居此时张口结舌，隔了半晌才硬编出一个理由：“我……呃……听说你和Peter结婚了……我来祝你们……新婚快乐？”  
Harry讽刺地笑了：“只有我一个人，你见过谁的婚礼最后结束只剩下一个人，我像是快乐的吗？”  
Peter呆滞了下：“婚礼……结束了？”  
“结束了，大家都离开了。我都不知道我是怎么说服他们Pete可能只是喝多了身体不舒服，事实上只有上帝知道他到底滚去了哪。”Harry暴躁地扯下壁柜上花瓶里的几朵玫瑰花，“这些玫瑰，这些香槟！我为他准备了那么多，准备了这个想让他、让我们都毕生难忘的夜晚。难忘是难忘了，只是不是我想要的那种难忘！”  
“反倒是你，蜘蛛侠，为什么你总在我需要Peter的时候出现？一次又一次，”话锋一转，“这是巧合吗？”  
“我不知道，Harry，”Peter低声说，“但我很担心你现在的状态……Peter他……”  
该死，明明Harry现在的沮丧悲伤都是他造成的，他怎么会有脸以另一个身份来关心他？  
他真是世界上最欠揍的人。  
“你担心我？”Harry眯起眼，“听上去真像Peter。”他边说边朝Peter走近，酒气熏人。  
Harry抬起了手。Peter猜到了他的新婚丈夫想做什么，错的，又是错的。但Peter他没有回避这个错误，他的脚像是被牢牢地钉在原地。  
果然，Harry掀开了他半边的面罩，又一次吻了他。  
苦涩悲伤的吻，像是蜡烛燃尽前最后一丝熹微的烛光，全都注入了这个吻里。  
“你吻起来也像极了Peter，”Harry喃喃道，“老天，你为什么那么像他？”  
Peter轻抚Harry失魂落魄的脸：“可能是我和他一起呆太久了。”  
“有段时间我以为你们两个是一对，”Harry的目光移向别处，“他高中时就开始为你拍照，后来他成立了帕克工业，也请你来做保镖……他时时刻刻都在乎你，维护着你。”  
“我一直是嫉妒你，讨厌你的……”  
“但我不知道……你身上究竟是哪一部分也在吸引着我，像是动物发情时本能的一种吸引。”  
“你喝醉了，Harry。”Peter声音晦涩。他知道困扰Harry那个问题的答案，但他不能说。秘密身份是他最后死守的一条底线。  
“那又如何？”Harry回过脸，猛地将他推倒在床上。  
制服被Harry剥开了，裸露出精瘦的腰线。一个个亲吻凌乱无章地落在上面，吸吮出浅红的点。Harry紧紧搂着Peter，姿势像是环抱着心爱的宠物。他的怀抱是温热的，而酒精和性爱让他身体的温度比平时更加高。Peter却在他怀里浑身痉挛，眼泪无声地顺着脸颊滚落。  
今天是他和Harry的婚礼。  
这是他和Harry洞房花烛夜的婚床。  
而他没有以Peter Parker的身份过来，而是以蜘蛛侠的身份与Harry发生关系。  
这一切错得离谱，可他仍在一错再错，为什么？Harry是醉了没错，可他是清醒的。凭借他的力气，推开Harry是再简单不过的事了。是因为Harry看上去太难过而不忍心打断吗？但明明这样，对他、对Harry都不好……  
为什么？  
他的理智良心在风雨里苦苦地挣扎。Harry是他的风雨，既能给他滋润也能给他灾难。  
Harry没有给Peter太多思考的时间。在他恍惚的片刻，他的小穴已经被吞进了一根手指。男人的手极有技巧地在里面抽送、戳动。很痛，因为Harry并没有涂抹润滑剂，可能只用唾液沾湿了指头。  
“放松，小蜘蛛。”Harry拍打了两下Peter的后臀，同时凑上前吻住了Peter的唇，是舌吻。  
理智？良心？他坠进Harry的这片风雨了。大脑逐渐放空，变成了纯白，然后是想要、想要更多、想要被填满。这次比以往任何一次都要痛，却也比以往任何一次做爱都想要。  
拓张的工作做得很快，或许实际上并没有做好。但他们都不在乎了。一个只想快速把阴茎插进去发泄，一个只想快点被操。  
Harry将Peter摆成跪趴的姿势，把肿胀的男性生殖器抵进了松软的入口。他扶稳Peter战栗的腰，接着猛地顶进温暖的甬道。  
不等Peter完全呻吟出声，他又顶了一次，是比过去快了接近一倍的节奏，也是比过去加了接近一倍的力。太粗暴了，Peter觉得自己更像一只被虎狼蹂躏在爪下的羔羊。  
他没多久就被操得满脸的泪水，眼泪和鼻涕混在一起，濡湿了干净的床单。双腿在打颤，他快跪不稳了。好疼，他可能早就受伤出血了，他要受不了了——  
不，他受得了的，他必须受得了。  
既然他选择了Harry，那爱也好，恨也好，他都要去承受。  
这是他在世间最关心的男人，是他的责任。

一个小时后。  
在公共洗手间里换回西服的Peter轻叩两下房门。门开了，开门的Harry一脸倦容：“你去哪了？”  
“我……”还没把编好的谎话说出口，Harry就挥手打断了他：“算了，那不重要了，你总是会有很多事情要忙。”  
“对不起……”Peter小声说。  
他偷偷瞟了眼房间中央的大床，被单上杂乱的褶皱还留有刚刚翻云覆雨的痕迹。他们彼此心里都清楚方才这张床上发生过什么，却都要装作无事发生的样子。  
Harry叹气：“答应我，Pete，我们都结婚了，你就不要再有下次消失了，好吗？”他从Peter的背后环住了男人的腰，把脸蹭进柔软的棕发里。  
“嗯……好……”但不过是又一个谎言罢了。  
可能Harry明白这点，Peter感觉Harry并没有在听，因为他在亲吻他的头发。吻在逐渐下移，要到脖子和后背了。  
Peter倏然从Harry的怀中挣脱开。他回想起他身上残留着的吻痕印记，这些都不能被Harry发现。  
“对不起……对不起……我今晚太累了先去洗澡了……”Peter踉踉跄跄地走去浴室，不敢回头去看Harry的脸。  
他又机械地重复了很多个“对不起”。除了说对不起，他什么都做不了。

帕克工业倒闭了。  
在这之前，Peter只知道经营一家公司很难，对公司倒闭后还要面临的一系列问题一无所知。一大堆会议扑面而来，新闻媒体也在四处抹黑他，他觉得自己要被压得喘不过气。  
于是他又逃了，将剩余的问题丢给了Harry。只是暂时放松下而已，他自我慰藉道。结果他又一遍招惹来了麻烦。  
思前想后，当天晚上他还是爬上Harry公寓的窗户，准备给Harry来个道歉。他敲了敲窗。没等多久窗就被拉开了，而他猝不及防被一把拉进一个怀抱。那个人熟练地掀开了他半边的面罩，含住了他干燥的唇瓣。  
如果这是他们第一次这么做的话，Peter可能会惊慌失措地支开他。  
可这并不是第一次了。  
Peter很快顺从地接受了这个吻。吻很漫长，他们跌跌撞撞地吻到了床上。  
“Harry，”Peter终于得到了喘气的空隙，“你没喝醉吧？”  
“没有。”Harry放开了他，肯定地与Peter对视，“我很清醒。”  
“那……我是想来道歉的，关于今天我和Johnny差点把巴克斯特大厦炸了……”Peter挠头，“对不……”  
“你们为什么总是说对不起呢？”Harry烦躁地打断他，“我并不想听你们的道歉。”  
他从床上站了起来，在房间里来回踱步，看上去心烦意乱：“Pete很讨厌处理那些文件，那些没完没了的会议，我都知道。所以我一直在帮他做那些工作，哪场会我是没有陪他去的？他倒好，上午的会议结束后人就不知道跑去哪儿，电话也接不通！”  
他停顿了下，冷冷地补充了一句：“我今天真的很恼火。”  
Peter哑然。Harry的愤怒他是感受到了，但他误认为是因为他在巴克斯特大厦闹出的那些事，事实上Harry似乎并不在乎那个。  
他只在乎Peter。  
他应该以Peter的身份来道歉……不，Harry也不想听道歉，他只需要Peter的陪伴，好好履行下他作为丈夫的义务。  
“Harry，不如我去联系下Pete，叫他快回来……”斟酌再三，Peter小心翼翼地说。  
“他是我的丈夫，我联系不上，你也不会。”Harry坐回Peter旁边，“我不需要别人来为我们之间架桥。尤其是你，蜘蛛侠。”  
“那……我有什么可以帮到你？”  
Harry转向Peter，眼里像是有片灰色的海：“你走吧，让我一个人冷静一下，让我一个人……”  
“好……”Peter迟疑地站起来，又忧心忡忡地回看了一眼脸色苍白如纸的男人，“Harry……我会站在你……”  
他的话没有说完，因为他的手腕被抓住了。  
“不，别走，”Harry声音沙哑低沉，“小蜘蛛，别走。”  
他们又接吻了，Harry边吻边把手探进了Peter的裤裆。蜘蛛感应没有对此鸣响，Peter全身上下最为敏感的地方就这么轻而易举地被Harry握在了手里。  
在手淫上面，他们两个都经验丰富。这种小小的性游戏，在他们还仅是朋友关系的时候就做过。那时他们都只是青涩的大学生，同居久了再加上心里隐匿的渴望，难免就有了这种互帮互助。Peter的身体微颤了下，也顺势将手伸进了Harry的裤子。  
他们互相搓揉起对方逐渐胀大的性器，手向上、向下摩擦，拇指一圈圈揉捏旋转。节奏由慢至快，由絮乱到两边都整齐划一。他们的呼吸撞在一起，扑到彼此的脸上，化成一层细薄的汗。  
过去他们喜欢一边做这个一边调侃，今天却都不约而同地沉默不语。只有沉重的喘息，回旋在盈盛着空茫孤寂的房间。  
终于，他们都射了。白色的液体沁出在手心里，与细密的汗液糅混。两个人一齐舒出了一口气。  
“Harry，你现在还讨厌我吗？”Peter打破了这持续许久的沉默。  
Harry盯着手里的浊液，似乎并没有听到性伴侣的问题，而是自言自语似的说：“人可能同时爱上两个人吗？”  
“什么？”Peter惊异地抬头。  
“不，”Harry很快又自我否认掉了，“我爱的人自始至终只有Peter，只有他。”  
他将裤子重新穿好，认真笃定地说：“就算他那么不靠谱，就算他一遍遍玩消失，就算他……总像是有事情瞒着我，我也会一直爱他，一直。”  
“因为他始终是那个善良的小傻子……从他第一次过来抱住浑身是刺的我，我就知道我这辈子都会深陷于他。”他笑了，Peter从未见过Harry那么凄凉的笑，“他是我的小太阳。”  
“你以后不要再来找我了，蜘蛛侠，”他继续说，“帕克公司倒闭了，我们也不再是同事，我们之间不再有瓜葛……”  
“就这样两清吧。”他别过了头。  
“嗯……你是对的……”Peter点了点头，“我们不该这么下去了。”  
他穿上裤子，将面罩拉回，缓慢地走向窗台。  
“再见，Harry，”他轻声说，“你和Peter……都会变好的。”  
Harry没有动，没有回头，只回了一句“谢谢”。声音小得不能再小。

Peter仓促地换回他那件皱巴巴的卫衣，促销活动时买的廉价衣服并不合他的身材尺寸，上面的印花图案都皱在了一起。  
但他不想去管了，他只想快点回去。  
几乎是小跑地回到住所、上楼、插钥匙、拧开门把手。  
“Pete？”Harry仍坐在床上，听到开门声略微惊讶，“今天还挺早回来的。”  
Peter咬了咬下唇，平复自己的呼吸。  
“我回来了。”他说，上前给Harry一个拥抱。  
以后Harry的身边只有Peter，仅仅是Peter Parker。

END


End file.
